Ferb the SASP
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: This story is set 1 week after Ferb's supposed suicide in the story: Innocent by the author: RdomDragon2000. In it say's what has become of him and how he moved forward becoming a very mature and silent Secret. Agent. Spy. Photographer or SASP for short. Oh, and Perry is going to come back alive as well since he is my favourite character.
1. Chapter 1: Ferb the SASP

**Chapter 1 Ferb the SASP**

_**Quanktumspirit: "This story is set 1 week after Ferb's supposed suicide in the story: Innocent by the author: RdomDragon2000. In it say's what has become of him and how he moved forward becoming a very mature and silent adult. Written date: Monday 4th February 2013."**_

* * *

Ferb still coudn't believe the weight that has been lifted off his chest. He has told everybody what they had to hear and now there was not one evidence on the earth that he was known. Ferb was like a silence ghost to them now that they didn't know about him.

Monty sat next to him silence as they watched his last art work being destroied by the laiser. The only memory left of him was the news paper artical proclaiming him as dead. Body unfound till this date. Well there will be no body to find since he was still alive.

**"So... Agent F... what areas are you good at? We know from your file that you are good at inventing thing's. Do you want to be a O.W.A.C.A Inventer and invent stuff for the secret agent's?" Monty asked trying to place Ferb into somewhere.**

**"No. Most ideas came from my younger brother Phineas anyway. I don't like building thing's. Most of the time because nobody accnollegese the fact that I am there. I don't want to be reminded of my past life at all." Ferb said mad. **

Monty nooded. That was undestandable. So what was the next best option for a smart lad like him? Maybe combat training? But to that Ferb shook his head as well.

**"You have already 200 animals and 100 human's all over the world training different animals up. I don't want to be placed in the shaddow's like them... wait I got it." Ferb said smilling at the camera infront of him.**

Monty looked around confussed. What could have given the lad an idea of something... he saw nothing.

**"What is it Agent F?" Monty asked.**

He was trying to understand what Ferb was looking at. Ferb keept his eyes on the web camera.

**"I could be a spy on the OWACA's agent's. Making sure that they are doing there job and don't get into any trouble. If they need backup I could inform you guy's imediately." Ferb said.**

**"A photographer spy spying on the OWACA's agent's that is brillient Agent F. Well see how well it work's and if it does help the OWACA then you are hired." Monty said proud.**

Ferb nooded and then he remembered that he has a camera at home that he has invented himself.

**"May I get my own camera? I have build once my own camera for private use. It can hold over 900000 more photo's then any normal camera and I can zoome in on the thing that I am looking at, it can take photo's from out of space and even under water without problems." Ferb informed them.**

**"Wow that will be use full. Sure. But whiles you are up there you can't tell your father, mother, any friend's that are there or your brother who you are or what has happened to you. We don't know how well we have deleted there memorie's of you... wait I have an idea. Carl my Internal guy will go with you up there, set yourself up with a playdate with Phineas, the next morning go back up to him and pretend that you forgot a camera at his place, here take this camera. I am sure you can leave it at the exact same place where the actual camera is." Monty told Ferb.**

**"What a brilient idea. And it look's just like the one I invented. Ok. Carl are you ready... (Giggles) Dad." Ferb chuckled.**

Carl came out dressed as a well looking 50 year old man. With a black computer bag mostly filled with the agency's files which he has to check over he took Ferb's hand and lead him to the car. Ferb had on some blue jean's and a red T-shirt. He also wore a silver watch similares to Perry so that he can contact the OWACA whenever he needed something.

* * *

The car drive back to Ferb's old home didn't take that long. Just after 20 minuet's they got up there and Carl rang the door bell. Linda walked downstairs after hearing the door bell and opened the door.

**"Hello? Oh good day. What can I do for you?" Linda asked.**

**"Good day. I would like to ask if my son Ferb could stay here for this afternoon. I have a very busy meeting and I can't take him with me. Also because my wife has died as he was an infant I can't find any where else to place him. He is to old for the nurcery. So could he stay here?" Carl asked acting out perfectly the caring father role.**

**"But of course. I have a son just the same age as you called Phineas. I am sure he would love to have a play mate. Because my son doesn't like playing with his big sister Candas at all." Linda explained.**

**"Thank you very much Mrs Flin/Fletcher. I hope not to disturb you." Ferb said.**

**"No, no poblem. My son just loves to play with peple the same age. He is just right now in his bedroom. It is just upstair's." Linda said.**

**"Ok. I see you later dad." Ferb said.**

Carl gave Ferb a hug as a caring father act. He then scruffed threw his green hair and left Ferb there a while. Linda looked at Ferb and smilled at him. Ferb entered the house, removed his shoes, hung his coat up and then walked upstair's. The house itself hasn't changed much except that his photo has been removed from the family portraid and there was not one photo of his anywhere. Ferb got upstairs and walked over to the bedroom which he knew was Phineas and his, but because the beam was sent out to make them forget it was just Phineases room now. Ferb straightened up his jacket and knocked on the door.

Inside Phineas was just looking at a photo of a platterpuss (Perry) and missing him so bad. Suddenly he heared knocking at the door. Phineas huffed, walked over to the door and opened it.

**"Candas I told you I don't want to be disturbed... oh hello. Who are you?" Phineas asked looking at Ferb.**

He didn't recognised his brother because the beam made him forget. Ferb straightened up is jacket and formulated the words in his head how to comunicate with Phineas.

**"Hi. I just moved down the street with my father and he is away right now on a busines trip. I would like to know if I could play with you? Oh by the way my name is Ferb." Ferb introduced himself to Phineas.**

**"Hi Ferb. My name is Phineas, do you like reading?" Phineas asked sounding very uninterested.**

Ferb and Phineas entered the bedroom and Ferb scanned the area off for the camera he has invented. He found it in Phineases bed side table. Ferb picked it up interestingly and studied it.

**"I don't even know why my mother bothered to buy me this camera. It doesn't even seem to work any more. So it is just a night stand right now." Phineas explained. **

He got a book about a knight having to solve mysteries about Arthurs kingdom and sat on his bed reading it without much interest. Ferb took a book called Wicked out and read that as well. He looked mostly at his brother and saw his interest spam for inventions was just nothing.

**"So Phineas what do you do when you are allone?" Ferb asked his brother.**

**"Most of the time I read. I have already read the entire library threw and now I am writting a few of my own book's." Phineas said.**

**"What about Isabella?" Ferb asked knowing that she was his girlfriend.**

**"She moved away about a month ago. I haven't seen her since." Phineas said not showing any interest on that topic.**

Ferb's eyes wiedened. Because he can remember that he talked not to long ago to her and she was still in her bedroom. So how come Phineas hasn't done anything interestingly with her. Well better not dwell on that topic.

**"Have you got any brother or sister's?" Ferb asked trying to see if he reminds him of somebody.**

**"No. My mum only had me and my older sister Candas. But she moved to uni a few years ago and since then we haven't had any contact." Phineas said still sounding bored.**

**"Do you know two kid's called Bufo and Baijee? Why don't you 3 do something together?" Ferb asked.**

**"Baijee is sitting in jail for theft and frod, and what about Bufo I haven't heared of him in ages. We are not realy close friend's any more. I am mostly a single sould child." Phineas said.**

Ferb nooded, so Baijee has seen the fault he informed him about and fellt so guilty that he handed himself in. Clever kid. And Bufo has made a run from his fault in killing Perry. Ha chickin. Ferb found his camera ontop of Phineas book cuboard and got it down. Phineas still sat on his bed and noticed him looking at the weird camera.

**"You can keep that useless device. I wonder why my mum bought it for me if it doesn't even work. Something else silent kid?" Phineas asked.**

**"No. If I am not misstaken Phineas. You want me out of your house and your room." Ferb said feeling very hurt.**

**"That would be correct. Now could you please leave. I want to take a nap." Phinas said mad.**

Ferb felt his heart break that Phineas had such little interest in being friend's. But he nooded and left the bedroom. Ferb the took secretly a photo of Phineas and his mother. He then left and rang Carl up to pick him up. 2 minuet's later Carl came by with his car and Ferb got in it.

**"You got the camera Ferb?" Carl asked.**

**"Yes. And you guy's did a good job with the memory erase ray. My mother didn't recognise me and Pineas compleatly bocked me off." Ferb informed him.**

**"Oh we are sorry about that Ferb. But they can't show or have any memorie of you other wise they will be on a world wide search for you. Anyway you ready for the training?" Carl asked.**

**"Yes Carl. I am." Ferb said.**

Carl and Ferb drove back to the O.W.A.C.A and Ferb was looking forward to serve his life out as a secret agent spy's photographer. Or SASP as he shortened it. Yeah. Agent SASP F.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "I own nobody except the SASP idea. Please review."**_


	2. Chapter 2: The first mission

**Chapter 2 The first mission**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Saturday 9th February 2013."**_

* * *

**_Ferb's P.O.V_**

Because the O.W.A.C.A weren't that convinced that I could be a good S.A.S.P they wanted to put me up for a test drive first. So I agreed and they gave me a time limmet of 1 houre to prove to them that I will be use full for there O.W.A.C.A. To start I emptied out all the photos from my camera and deleted everything except my family photo, with Perry. I saved that and used it now as my desk top picture.

Once all the photos were of, I placed my camera around my neck and walked out of the O.W.A.C.A. First act of the day: _See if anything suspiciouse was happening to the secret agents_. I have already meet a lot of them and agreed to keep an eye out for them. The first one I found was Agent P or Peter the Pander as he is called.

I found him at a cafe where Dr. Fretzle his new nemesise was working on a freez ray. But instead of stopping him Peter just sat there eating a whoping 5 cup's of ice cream. Then as he finished he destroied the ray and then had another 10 waffles. I shook my head. The Panda should stop his nemesise and then return as fast as he could, not have brekfast, then fight and last lunce.

I photographed him and then looked around for any more supersticiouse looking Agent's. I found Pinky the Chiuaua or Agent C as he is known as. He was fighting of a very skinny old woman and then blown up her make up device thing. He deserves extra credit for all his hard work and I photographed that as well, then notide down what I wanted to tell them.

As I was about to head back I could hear a frantic loud booming scream coming from the ocean. I jumped onto my scooter and road as fast as I could over to the ocean where a massive O.W.A.C.A Wale agent has been stranded and left for dead by his nemesise who ran off as well. I was shocked, photographed the wale and drove even faster of to the O.W.A.C.A to get some imediate help for the wale.

As I got there Mayor Monobrow looked at me with expectations.

**"Well Agent SASP how was your first day?" Mayor Monobrow asked me.**

**"It was really well. But we are on a Alpha red alert for one of the Agent's. It is agent W." I said barely catching my breath.**

I quickly brought up the photo of the stranded wale and alot of agent's were ready to help Agent W. I drove over with Mayor Monobrow to the poor stranded Agent and together as a team of 200 animal's they all heaved Agent W back into the ocean. A pelican agent has alearted a lot of other pelican's and togethe they flew out to the ocean to retrieve a lot of water to keep the wale hydrated with water before the other O.W.A.C.A agent's would come.

As we got there Agent W was getting weaker by the houre. All the agent's got now big stick's and Mayor Monobrow as well as me heaved Agent W back into the ocean. As he was back in the water he blew a massive water spray up and houled happy smilling at us. Mayor Monobrow got the animal translater out to hear what he had to say.

**"Thank you, thank you so much kid. What is your name so that I can thank you properly?" The wale asked.**

**"Oh it is Ferb, but I name myself SASP F. That is Secret. Agent. Spy. Photographer. It is good to help you guy's out." I answered back.**

**"Thank you a thousant times, if you weren't here on time and hadn't alearted everybody about my situation I would have dehydrated to death. You have a bright carear ahead of you Agent SASP." The wale said smilling even wieder.**

**"Thank you Agent W. And I think I should accept the job. Is it ok Mayor Monobrow?" I asked him.**

**"Ok. You have done extreamly well in the last 24 houres. You are hired permanently." Mayor Monobrow said.**

All the other Agent's jubbled and cheered for Ferb. He was now hired and had a good job ahead of him. He was so happy. After the situation with Agent W was finished all the Agencie's Agent's were called together to have a party for the newly recruted SASP Ferb.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Wow. What a buisy first day for Ferb. What else will I throw at him. Please review. I own nobody."**_


	3. Chapter 3: A party that uncovers pain

**A party that uncovers pain**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Friday 15th February 2013."**_

* * *

Monty Monobrow called all the other secret Agent's together to the main head quarter's to celebrate the new addition to the OWACA. Ferb saw more than one hundred different animal's all wearing little 1960's federo's. Without them they looked like ordinary animal's. He helped them set up a magnificent buffet. Filled with the delight's of all the Agent's and human's. As Ferb was just getting into his suite he noticed one animal Agent looking at him and pointed at his heat phones.

**"What? Oh these? These are connected to an animal translator so that I can understand what you guy's are talking about." Ferb explained.**

The cat just shook his head and pointed at it again. Ferb this time understood that his animal translators is switched off. He turned it on and aimed the disk at the cat. It then spoke to him in a calm european voice to him.

**"I was trying to tell you that your animal translator was switched off and that I would like to talk to you." The cat said.**

**"I noticed as you pointed at it. What is your name Miss?" Ferb asked.**

**"My owner's called me Calen. Calen the cat. But here I am known as Agent C." The cat said.**

**"Nice to meet you Calen. My name is Ferb, but I renamed myself as SASP F. That is short for Secret Agent Spy Photographer. I keep an eye on you guy's now. Or when you need help photographing evidence then I can help you guy's out." Ferb said.**

Suddenly a dog came and growled at the cat. Ferb pointed his translator at the dog to see what he was arguing about with the cat.

**"Calem. Are you scaring off our new SASP agent? Sorry Agent SASP F. Calem usually ruins thing's. Oh by the way my name is Daren the dog or just Agent D." The dog said.**

**"No, no. We had a nice little talk. Could I ask both of you a question?" Ferb asked looking at both animal's.**

Calem and Daren looked at Ferb confused, but nodded. Ferb nodded and then looked around to see if any other agent needed something. But nothing, so he looked back to both Agent's.

**"Why do both of your races hate each other and chase each other around the place so often?" Ferb asked.**

Calem and Daren looked around to see if any other Agent's were watching and then focused back on Ferb. He was worried, was nobody allowed to know?

**"Well to be truthfully to you Ferb, we don't hate each other, it is just a question of dominance between our races. Also we dog's usually love to play catch and chase with other animal's, most often we play with cat's, but they don't see it as fun." Daren said.**

**"No we don't." Calem the cat said.**

**"We hate being chased around. It annoy's us to no extend. We usually if the chase goes to far stop it, hiss and scratch the dog to warn it not to chase us any more. So that is why in the cat's P.O.V we are the ones who hate the dog's. The dog's get along with us quiet normal." Calem explained.**

Ferb nodded, thanked then both for their time and walked off to talk to some other agent animal's. He noticed a massive swimming pool with Agent W or Willy the Wale in it sprouting for him to come over. Ferb walked over to him and looked about what he wanted.

**"Thank you so much Agent SASP F. I have recovered nicely from my incident. I am really pleased that you joined us now. Good luck with your job." Willy said.**

**"No problem. I enjoy helping you guy's out. If you need help again I will try my best." Ferb said.**

**"Oh I have a gift from you from the ocean. Look over to the gift tree, it is right underneath it. I found the biggest for you. I hope you like it." Willy said.**

Ferb walked over to the pressent from Willy and opened it, it was wrapped in sea weed and as he wrapped it off he saw it was a pearl necklas. Ferb thanked him and hung it around his body. Ferb looked further around the party and noticed Peter the Panda. He looked out of a window toward's the far distance and upset.

**"Good evening. Are you Agent P?" Ferb asked.**

**"Yes Peter the Panda... I am just thinking back to the good old day's... back when..." Peter tried to speak, but he cried instead.**

Ferb looked at Peter confussed. He seemed to be missing somebody terribly. But who? Peter then got up and walked away from the party.

**"Come... it is best if I show you..." Peter said sad.**

* * *

Ferb followed Peter away from the party, they reached a blocked of sector and Peter had to type in a secret password to acces the secret area. As the door opened Ferb's eyes widened. It was a grave yard with well over 100 gravestones. Peter pulled on Ferb's hand to get threw the graveyard to one perticular grave that stood out of all the rest. It had a black stone with gold engraving's on it and a picture of a blue platterpuss with a 1980's federo on it. Peter took his federo off and bowed infront of the grave. He then lay a rose down and stepped back for Feb to look at the grave stone.

**On the grave stood: Perry the Platterpuss Agent P. Born 2007 died 2012 being run over. You will allway's be remembered Agent P. As one of the best OWACA agent's: Mayor Monobrow.**

Ferb could barely say a word... he was so sad just by standing infront of Pery's actual grave. They only gave him a shabby grave outside of there back garden, then during the evening he guess that the OWACA must have come, dug him up, covered up his grave and then buried him here. And made him this special stone. Ferb's heart was racin and breaking at the same time. It was very different then actualy knowing where he was.

**"I'll leave you for a bit to say your pray to him." Peter said before leaving him to his thought's.**

**"Thank you Peter." Ferb said.**

As Peter left Ferb spoke quiet to the grave and strocked the air pretending that Perry was still there. He then remembered that he still had Perry's locket in his pocket. He never removed it. Lucky Phineas never asked for it. He took the locket and layed it over Perry's grave. Some how Ferb felt as if Perry was still there looking at him from above the star's and moon.

* * *

After Ferb fellt his worried sole over Perry melt away he stood back up and saluted to Perry's grave. Perry's soule watched from the cloudes before retreating back into the heaven's. As he no longer saw Ferb he sat back in a white heaven home where he lived from now on.

_**"Don't worry Ferb. We will see each other soon." Perry thought.**_

He saw his own plan unfold as to how he will be united with his former owner. He just has to send out the signal to is nemesise. And in a few day's he will be with Fer again. Just not the way he hoped for.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "I found it quiet sad that Perry was killed in the story Innocent. So to make him part of my story I had to relive him. Please review. I own nobody."**_


End file.
